The Shadow
by olga.roditi
Summary: There is a man walking in the dark streets of the city. They call him The Shadow. Some say he's from another planet, others that he's a ghost. One thing is for sure. He's out there. And he looks for revenge. WARNING: it's SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Gibbs woke up early. He took a bath and made coffee. In his way to the office he stopped for another coffee when his eyes accidentally saw the front page of the newspaper that a guy was reading. He paid for his coffee and he bought a newspaper. Once he entered his car he started reading it.

'The Shadow strikes again.

The fifth victim of the well known vigilante The Shadow was found dead late last night at his house. The police was investigating the victim for human trafficking. At the victim's house were found evidence proving that the victim was actually guilty, something that the police couldn't prove. Once again The Shadow proved to be more effective than law enforcement people who have our confidence. So is he really an avenger or is he fighting for justice?'

Gibbs was angry. He couldn't believe what was happening. If that was true then people would lose their faith in the police and they'll begin to trust only this avenger guy. Gibbs went to his office and found the team already there working.

"Morning Boss", "Morning", "Morning Gibbs" McGee, Vivian and Ziva said.

"Morning. Start working on cold cases after you finish your reports. I want them in my office in an hour." He said and sat down.

"Did you hear the news? The Shadow appeared again." Vivian said exciting.

"Yeah, they say he has killed five people till now." McGee said.

"They weren't exactly innocent. And the police couldn't catch them. It's good to know that there is someone out there protecting us." Vivian said.

"Do you really believe he has any kind of powers?" McGee asked interested.

"I don't know. But that would be way cool. What do you think Ziva?" Vivian asked.

"In Mossad we've learnt to believe that everything is possible." Ziva said.

Gibbs observed interested the conversation when his phone rang. He answered it and when he closed it he asked from his team to grab their gear and headed out.

The victim, petty officer Samuel Wells, according to his license, was found dead in a park.

"Cause of death Duck?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Well it's obvious that he died from the bullet in his head but it appears that the poor guy was beaten before he died." Ducky said showing the bruises to Gibbs.

"Time?"

"From his temperature I would say around one in the morning. I'll know more after the autopsy. Let's go Mr. Palmer." Ducky said heaving the body into a body bag and then onto the gurney.

"Thanks Duck. Get to work." He ordered and went to look for any evidence. By the end of the day they hadn't found much but Gibbs ordered the team to go home and sleep and he himself headed to Abby.

"What do you have Abs?" he asked.

"Geez you scared me bossman. And I know I'm good but I'm not that good. I don't have anything yet. It will take a few more hours." Abby answered while typing at her computer.

"Abs I need a favor. Can you search the evidence, the police reports and any article that there is for this guy?" Gibbs said and handed her the newspaper.

"The Shadow? The guy is what the name says Gibbs. A Shadow. How do you expect me…?" Abby started but Gibbs interrupted her.

"Abs."

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll find anything there is about this guy. I'll call you when I have something."

"Thanks Abs. I owe you a Caf-Pow." Gibbs kissed her forehead and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Once Gibbs was gone Abby dilated a well- known number by now.

"It's me. We may have a problem… ok. I'll see you there. Be careful." She said and ended the phone call.

**Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year...! i hope you like this. i promise next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_to ncismcabbyfan101: thank you for your review and thank you for telling about your story. i'll definitely read it. :)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

When the team arrived in the morning they started working immediately.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. I have something. I found fingerprints on the weapon. They belong to a man. Peter Miller. So I made some digging and guess what?" Abby said happy.

"Well are you gonna say it Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"You're not fun Gibbs. Anyway it seems that the last two weeks Peter Miller was talking a lot on the phone with Wells' wife." Abby continued and Gibbs and the team grabbed their guns and headed to the elevator.

A couple hours later the team was writing down their reports. Peter Miller was in a relationship with Wells' wife and he got angry when she decided to stay with her husband. The guy confessed and the team was more than ready to go home.

"Go home when you finish your reports." Gibbs ordered and the others gladly obeyed.

"Gibbs?" Abby said when the others had left.

"Abby? What are still doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I wanted to give you this. It's everything I found for the Shadow." Abby explained and gave Gibbs the file.

"Thanks Abs. Go home and get some rest." He told her and Abby walked away. Gibbs opened the file and started reading it.

* * *

In another part of the city a man was watching the streets and the people that walked by. He observed them without letting anyone see him. At eleven o' clock he returned to his house where a woman was waiting for him.

"You're early." He said.

"I just missed you."

"You said that we may have a problem. What is it? Are you alright?"

"Gibbs asked me to give him all the information that i could find on you. I gave him the police reports and photos of the evidence that you left on the victims."

"It's ok Abby. You did the right thing. You said Gibbs is one of the good guys and I believe you. I watched him for a while and you were right. He's good."

"Tony, I'm sure if he knew about you he would try to help you." Abby said.

"I'm just doing what I think is right, Abs. if the police can't stop them then I will. And no one will stop me. They deserve it." Tony said angry.

"I know. I just don't want something to happen to you. If you two ever work together that would be amazing. With your abilities and his famous gut you would make an amazing team." Abby said.

"I don't think that will ever happen Abs. anyway. Do you want to see a movie?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll choose. You bring the pop- corn." Abby said and went to the living room.

* * *

The next morning the team didn't get the chance to go to the office since they were called in a crime scene. When they got there, there were people around and the press.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"It's possible that the Shadow did this one too. He left evidence near the body." A police officer said.

"Don't talk to the press yet. Vivian photos, McGee, Ziva bag and tag." Gibbs ordered and they all started working.

When they gathered all their evidence they returned to NCIS to start searching for answers.

"Gibbs I know what you think but the Shadow didn't do it." Abby told him once in her lab.

"How do you know that Abs? Did you find something?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Not yet. But he wouldn't. Please believe me Gibbs. He didn't do it." Abby pleaded.

"Call me when you have something Abs." Gibbs said and walked away. For some reason he believed her. He didn't know why but his gut was telling him that something weird was going on and his gut was never wrong.

By the end of the day they couldn't find anything new about the case. They had searched any connections between the Shadow's victims, any possible leads about who it may be – which wasn't much since half believe his a superhero and the other half of population that his a ghost, probable a victim with a tragic death who wants revenge and doesn't want to see more deaths – and of course anything about the victims life.

They talked to his family, friends and no one could think of a reason their Petty Officer James Keller was selling drugs, well that according to the Shadow. The team was exhausted so Gibbs ordered them to go home and return early in the morning.

A couple of hours after the team left Gibbs decided to go to his house. He needed a change of scenery. When he got there he took a bath and wore his gym clothes. Then he headed to his basement like any other night and took out the bottle of bourbon. The only difference from the other nights was that there was a paper attached to the bottle. He took it in his hands and started reading it.

'Your Petty officer was taking drugs before he joined the Navy. He also had a girlfriend. Her name is Melissa. He had never sold drugs before so why now? S.'

Was written with calligraphy. No one told them anything about an ex- girlfriend or that he was taking drugs. So how did the Shadow know? Most importantly his question was right. Why sell them now? This leaded Gibbs somewhere else. The shadow gave him a clue. So either the Petty officer was a drugs dealer which means that the Shadow killed him or the Petty officer was forced to do it and someone tried to frame the Shadow.

But how could he trust the words of a man who killed five people and hides in the dark? 'Well only one way to find out.' Gibbs thought and went to sleep. He would tell his team to search it in the morning. He would also give the paper to Abby for fingerprints.

**Thank you SO much for your reviews... :) i hope you like this too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

The next morning the team started working early. Abby didn't find any fingerprints on the paper except of Gibbs and only a couple of people knew about Melissa. They tracked her down and Gibbs went with Ziva to talk to her.

"I can't believe he's dead. James was an amazing person. He was taking the drugs because it made him feel good. He lived every minute of his life doing something. But for him it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Then he decided that he wanted to change his life. He stopped taking drugs and joined the Navy. At first we thought it would work between us but we were wrong. We broke up but we stayed friends." Melissa said wiping her eyes.

"Do you know why he would want to sell drugs?" Gibbs asked.

"What? He would never do that. He knew that someone could die from them. He didn't mind hurting himself but he would never hurt someone else." Melissa said.

"Wait I think… the man who sold him the drugs was a really dangerous guy. If he threatened James… he would do anything for the people he cared about."

"Do you know that man's name?" Ziva asked.

"Em I think they called him cobra because of his tattoo. He had a tattoo of a cobra in his right hand. When he met James… he had just come out of prison. I'm sorry I don't know his real name."

"That's ok. You helped us a lot. Thank you for your time and please if you remember something else don't hesitate to call us." Gibbs said politely.

"How did the Shadow found out about Melissa and the drugs?" Ziva asked when they were alone. Gibbs looked at her but didn't answer. That was a question that he was looking forward to find the answer.

"Ok so what do we have so far?" Gibbs asked the team once in his office.

"Petty officer James Keller was found dead yesterday morning with some evidence pointing out that he was a drugs dealer. His family and friends say what a wonderful person he is. He doesn't have a record and we didn't find any evidence that someone from his close environment would like to kill him." McGee started.

"No one knew that he was taking drugs before he joined the Marines and only a couple of people knew about Melissa. And the way he died is the same with the Shadow's MO." Vivian continued.

"From what Melissa said James wasn't satisfied with his life. That's why he was taking drugs. According to her he would never sell them. We also know that the person who sold them to him is named cobra because of a tattoo in his hand and he was in prison." Ziva finished.

"So did the Shadow kill him or what?" Vivian asked.

"And how did he know about Melissa and the drugs?"Ziva wondered.

"And if he didn't kill him who would hate him that much to frame him? He has already killed five times why frame him about this one?" McGee questioned.

"Go home and get some rest. Be back early in the morning. We have a lot of work." Gibbs ordered and everyone gathered their things and walked away.

When Gibbs got to his house he went straight to his basement for a glass of bourbon.

"You're heading in the right direction. Finally." Someone said from behind him and Gibbs went to grab his spare gun from the drawer.

"Are you looking for this?" the guy said holding the gun. Gibbs couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gibbs asked wondering how he missed the guy when he walked in and how he found his gun.

"I think you know who I am Special Agent Gibbs. And I'm here to help you." The guy said. He had a soft, calm voice and beautiful green eyes that could magnetize you.

"You're the Shadow." Gibbs said.

"Very well Agent Gibbs. You can relax now. I'm not here to harm you. If I wanted it you'd be dead by now." The Shadow said and tossed him the gun. Gibbs took it and pointed it at him. The Shadow didn't move or raised his hands. He just looked at him. Calm and strong. And for some reason, Gibbs knew he could trust him. He lowered his gun.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs said and sat on the chair.

"I told you. I'm here to help you. You're looking for a man named cobra. You're in the right direction. But he's not alone. He works for someone. I don't know who though. You have to find him before he vanishes. It's the only way to find the bastard behind him." The Shadow said and started pacing.

"How do I know you didn't kill him? Why would anyone try to frame you for a murder when the police is already searching for you? You're a murderer." Gibbs said though he actually believed him. The Shadow stopped dead on his tracks.

"I'm not a murderer Agent Gibbs. I'm fighting for justice." The Shadow said.

"By killing five people?" Gibbs asked.

"They weren't innocent. And the police didn't have any evidence against them." The Shadow said.

"You found evidence." Gibbs said angry.

"You and I both know that giving the evidence to the police would mean nothing. Hacking the victim's computer, searching his house without a warrant, following him around? The police can't accept these evidence. It's against the law." The Shadow said calm and Gibbs had to agree with that.

"You didn't have to kill them though." Gibbs continued.

"I did what I thought was right. You of all people should know what that means." The Shadow said getting angry.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked.

"I wouldn't come here without doing my research first. I know everything about you. Who you are. What you've done. Everything." The Shadow said with a smile.

"What do you think you know?" Gibbs asked furious.

"Well let's see. Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Born in Stillwater, Pennsylvania to Jackson and Ann Gibbs. You enlisted in the Marines Corps in 1976 and became a Scout Sniper. After serving tours of duty in Panama and Iraq you retired from the Marine Corps with the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. You joined NIS or later NCIS after your wife Shannon and only daughter Kelly were murdered in 1991. You've been married and divorced three times. You build boats in your basement. You often show frustration with your team especially with McGee when he's getting sucked into technical rambling. When Ari Haswary shot and killed Kate Todd you became obsessed with finding him. You also travelled in Mexico and murdered the drug dealer responsible for your girl's death something that you're hiding very well all this years. Your team consists of Special Agents Vivian Blackadder, Ziva David and Timothy McGee. Forensic specialist Abbigail Sciuto and Dr. Donald Mallard with his assistant Jimmy Palmer. I can also tell you everything about your team but that will take time." The Shadow said and Gibbs stared at him.

"You could hack into NCIS database and learn everything about me but how did you know about Hernandez?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm really good at what I'm doing Agent Gibbs. I didn't tell you all this to play the smart guy. I told you so you would understand that I'm like you. I'm just doing what I think is right." The Shadow said and Gibbs nodded because he finally understood that this guy would never kill someone without an apparent reason.

"It's time for me to go." The Shadow said and went to the stairs.

"Wait. How am I going to find you? When we catch this cobra guy or in case I need your help I mean." Gibbs asked.

"Ask and you shall receive Agent Gibbs. Don't worry I'll be around." The Shadow said and disappeared and Gibbs stayed starring at the empty space. He knew he could trust this guy. His gut was telling him that they would see each other again soon.

**Hey everyone! thank you for your reviews. i hope you like this. there will be a back story on how Tony became the Shadow in later chapters i promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Morning came faster than any of them would like and they started working. They tried finding this cobra guy but so far nothing. Gibbs' phone suddenly rang and when he opened it he saw he had a text message.

'There is an idea. If you find out the place where Keller was taking the drugs, you can send an undercover agent and catch the guy. S.'

'This guy is good.' Gibbs thought.

"Listen up. Find out where Petty officer Keller was taking the drugs from. McGee, you and Vivian go ask Melisa, Ziva call his family, ask where he used to hang out before he joined the Marines. I'm going to see Abby." Gibbs ordered and left the office.

'This guy could work as an investigator. He knows details about the case that we don't even know, he knows everything about the team and things that aren't mentioned in the files, he knows how to be unnoticed, how to hack a computer. If he really hacked NCIS database then this guy was even better that McGee since he didn't set any alarms on.' Gibbs thought on his way to Abby.

First thing he noticed when he walked out of the elevator was the loud music coming from the lab. Gibbs got near and closed the stereo.

"Hey, I was listening to… Gibbs!" Abby said and hugged him tight.

"What do you have Abs?" he asked.

"Well I processed all the evidence that you found in the crime scene Gibbs. I found no fingerprints but Ducky did find something on the body. We talked about it and we are sure that Petty officer Keller had nothing to do with the other victims. The Shadow didn't do it unless of course he changed his MO which is unlikely." Abby started.

"Abbigail is right Jethro." Ducky said through the phone.

"The first five victims died from a single gunshot to the heart from quite a distance. It was an excellent shot Jethro. It went right between the ribs directly to the heart. They were dead in minutes. All of them were found sitting, holding the evidence in their hands. As got our last victim, Petty officer Keller died from a gunshot wound from close distance and he put up a fight first. Also he didn't die where we found him." Ducky explained.

"That doesn't mean the Shadow didn't do it. He could change his MO." Gibbs said.

"Indeed but I don't think so. I studied everything about him Jethro and I have to tell you, he wouldn't change his MO. He doesn't kill for recognition. He thinks that what he does is right. He wants justice. He doesn't trust the police to do it. He's very smart and knows what he's doing. He's not violent. He doesn't want them to suffer he just wants justice. He doesn't go against people that the police can find evidence against them. I believe he might have gone to the police with his evidence and was turned down. This guy could never kill Petty officer Keller." Ducky said with confidence.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said and walked away. He was glad that they could prove that the Shadow didn't kill Keller but someone did and they had to find him. Ducky said that the Shadow killed his victims from a distance. If that's true then how come the police didn't found any evidence in the house from where the bullet came from? It didn't just appear into thin air. Gibbs would just have to think about it later. When he entered the office Ziva, McGee and Vivian were gathered around McGee's office.

"What have you got?" he asked.

"Boss, Melisa gave us a couple of names where Petty officer Keller used to hang out. And his family gave Ziva some too. We're trying to connect them." McGee nodded. Half an hour later they had found something. It was a nightclub.

"We could send someone undercover." Vivian suggested.

"Get ready. You're going in." Gibbs told her and went to inform Vance.

Around midnight the team was in a van outside the club looking for anything suspicious and Vivian was inside wearing a camera at her necklace looking for the guy with the tattoo in his hand. For some reason Gibbs had a bad feeling about tonight.

Inside Vivian was looking around trying to find cobra. It wasn't easy to look at their hands though. Especially at a place like this. It was a Goth party and everyone was dressed accordingly. Even her. She knew they should have send Abby. Suddenly something caught her eye. Two guys were arguing in a corner. When she looked closer she saw that one of them had a tattoo of a cobra in his hand.

"Guys I have visual." She said.

Cobra stopped arguing and looked around when he caught her eyes. They stared at each other.

"What are you doing? You'll blow the whole thing up." McGee said through the headset. Then the guy started running.

"Shit." Vivian said and went after him. She ended up in an alley when someone grabbed her from behind and they started fighting. The man was choking her, then she saw someone behind him. At first she thought she imagined it because of the lack of air but she didn't. she saw that man, that shadow grabbing her attacker and knocking him out. Then the guy disappeared and she understood.

"Vivian, are you ok?" McGee asked when the team reached her. She nodded.

"You have signs of strangulation. How did you manage to knock him out?" Ziva asked curious.

"I didn't. The Shadow did." Vivian said and looked at the sky. Gibbs heard her but didn't comment. Vivian was sent to the hospital to make sure she was okay and McGee and Ziva took the suspect to the interrogation room.

Meanwhile Gibbs was alone outside of NCIS looking at the sky. It was two in the morning; of course he'd be alone.

"He's not gonna talk." The Shadow said from behind him. Gibbs smiled.

"He will to me." Gibbs said with confidence.

"I don't know. Something isn't right. It's bigger than murder." The Shadow said. Gibbs noticed that he liked to have the other man around. He was good company. Gibbs also noticed that he wouldn't mind starring at those eyes for the rest of his life.

No. he couldn't think like that. The man was a murderer. They would solve this case and then they wouldn't see each other again. But why didn't he like that thought? It was like he **_wanted_** to be with the other man. But that couldn't be true, could it?

The Shadow went to leave but Gibbs stopped him.

"Wait. Tell me your name." Gibbs said.

"What does it matter?" the Shadow asked and looked at him curious.

"It does. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Gibbs said serious. The Shadow came closer to him.

"You're a strange man Agent Gibbs, you know that?"

"Jethro. Call me Jethro." Gibbs didn't know why but he wanted to hear the young man say his name. The Shadow thought about it for awhile while looking in Gibbs eyes. He came closer, now inches apart.

"Tony. Call me Tony." The Shadow whispered and Gibbs smiled. They starred at each other some more and then Tony backed off.

"I should go. Goodnight Jethro. And be careful." Tony said and disappeared in the night. Gibbs stayed a little longer and then went inside. He had a suspect to interrogate and an agent to fire.

**Thank you all for reading my story and for your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Gibbs yelled at Vivian and asked her to transform to another team when the case was over. He would find another SFA. Also, Tony was right about the suspect. He played the 'I can't understand English' card and didn't say a word. Gibbs was beyond furious. He send his team home and he followed suit. He sat at his sofa drinking bourbon and thinking about everything.

"You should know it would have happened." A voice said from behind him. Tony. Gibbs couldn't understand how he didn't notice him every time. He used to be a Sniper for Pete's sake. No one had ever snack out on him before. He also noticed that Tony wasn't wearing his usual mask. This one was like Zorro's. He could see most of his face. He was glad that Tony trusted him enough not to wear his usual mask.

"How do you do that?" Gibbs asked. Tony smiled.

"It's a secret." He answered.

"You were right. He didn't talk." Gibbs said and sat on the sofa. Tony sat beside him.

"I'm usually right."

"You said I should know that would happen. What did you mean?" Gibbs asked remembering what Tony said when he walked in.

"About Agent Blackadder. She hasn't moved on. She doesn't want to. From what I understand she can't work very well with the team." Tony explained.

"How did you know everything about everyone? What do you know about her?" Gibbs asked.

"I've told you before. I'm good at what I'm doing. Well Special Agent Vivian Blackadder or Viv as some call her is a former FBI agent. After the attack on USS Cole in which her brother Rex was killed she joined NCIS. She is more focused with avenging her brother's death by any means possible rather than attempting to work with the rest of the team. Am I right?"

"Yeah. You're right. What do you think I should do?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought you already did. And it's your decision Jethro. You know better than everyone what is good for your team." Tony said. They starred at each other and smiled.

"Thanks. You know I have a question. Ducky said that the first five victims were killed from a distance. But the police didn't find any glasses around the house and no windows were broken. How did you do it?" Gibbs asked curious.

"I made the glass disappear." Tony answered serious. So serious that Gibbs didn't know what to think. Maybe there was some true to all these stories about him after all. Then Tony started laughing. The bastard was laughing at him. He was angry but he had to admit – he loved his laugh.

"No I'm just kidding. You should see your face. Anyway to answer your question – it's hot outside Jethro. They had the windows open." Tony said and started laughing again. Gibbs head- slapped him to make him stop.

"Hey. That was rude." Tony said rubbing his head. They hadn't notice that they had gotten closer. They looked at each other and they both moved closer until their lips touched. It was a small, sweet kiss but it was beautiful. They parted only to start kissing again, this time though it was pure lust. Gibbs asked for entrance and Tony gladly provided it.

They kissed and kissed until the need for air was too much.

"I think I can help you with the suspect. I have a friend in Portugal, I can go find him. If I leave tonight I can be there by noon. What do you say?" Tony asked.

"I don't think there's a flight for Portugal right now." Gibbs said although it sounded as a good idea. They needed to find something about this guy that could make him talk.

"That's not a problem. But I should leave now." Tony said a little hesitant.

"Maybe I should come with you." Gibbs said because really he didn't want to let him leave.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll phone you when I arrive and I promise to keep you posted, ok?"Tony asked.

"Ok. But be careful." Gibbs said. They kissed one last time and Tony left. Gibbs didn't like that. Anything could happen to him. It wasn't even his job to do it but he offered anyway. He would really miss him too. He didn't know why, how it happened or when but he liked Tony. He really liked him.

The next three days was torture for Gibbs. He only spoke with Tony for a couple of minutes every day and all he could think about was their kiss. He dreamed about the other man a lot too.

About holding him, kissing him, and making love to him something that couldn't happen if Tony didn't come back. Gibbs was getting really frustrated. And he got it out on his team.

It was early the fourth day when Gibbs got a text from Tony that he was coming back sometime that day. He was so happy that he send the team home at five. Something they were glad about since dealing with Gibbs the last days was torture.

Gibbs was standing around in the hall, his stomach twisting with butterflies. The minutes inched by at a torturous pace. Despite knowing he's not due for a while yet, though, with every car passing by his heart seemed to trip over itself. He tossed his coffee into the trash and stood straighter. The frequent glances to his watch and his gut told him he was near. And then he's there, bag in hand. He strutted along with a grin on his face. He walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you." Tony whispered.

"I missed you too." He whispered back.

"So what happened? What did you find? You didn't say much on the phone." Gibbs said leading him to the sofa.

"Your suspect, Domingos Castro, works for someone else. They call him the scorpion. He manufactures a drug called crystal meth. I think your Petty officer found out about this and they killed him." Tony explained.

"We need to find evidence. And we need to talk to the others." Gibbs said and Tony paled.

"Look we don't have to tell them who you are. You'll tell us everything you found and we'll make a plan. We don't even have to go to NCIS. I'll tell them to come here." Gibbs said.

"Do you realize what you ask me? If they find out who I am…" Tony started.

"They won't. You're just a friend of mine who can help us. Please." Gibbs pleaded. Tony thought about it for a while.

"Fine. We'll do it your way. For now." Tony said. Gibbs kissed him to thank him and called his team. One hour later McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were at Gibbs' house curious about what happened when Tony entered the room without his mask. Gibbs smiled and introduced him to the team.

"Guys this is Tony, a friend of mine. He can help us with the case. Tony why don't you tell us what you found in Portugal?" Gibbs said. It was a shock for everyone since they had never met him but for Abby it was more. She was shocked, upset and happy all at the same time.

"Ok. Let's see. Your suspect, Domingos Castro, is working for a man named scorpion. Scorpion manufactures a drug called crystal meth. Methamphetamine is highly addictive and depletes natural forces, creating a catastrophic dependence which can only be alleviated by taking more drugs. Crystal meth is used by people of all ages but is more known as "club drug" because it makes use of the nightclubs or raves. The most common slang names are ice or glass. It is a dangerous and powerful chemical and, like all drugs is a poison that first acts as a stimulant and then begins to systematically destroy the body. Consequently, associated with serious health problems, including: memory loss, aggression, psychotic behavior and potential damage to the heart and brain. The drug creates a false sense of happiness and prosperity – a soluble confidence, energy and hyperactivity. It also reduces the appetite. The influence of these drugs generally lasts 6-8 hours, but can last up to 24 hours. Here the rate is at 18%. The last two years released in Greece with the rate rising by 7%." Tony explained everything.

"How does Domingos sell it?" McGee asked curious.

"Well scorpion is a genius. He managed to make this drug a fashion. Domingos began to organize supposedly Goth parties which are funded by the scorpion. He was inviting young people and people from showbiz offering this drug. At the end they result in huge fathom. The scorpion kept the parties in which the access is now considered a privilege." Tony answered.

"That bastard. He's destroying a culture." Abby said angry.

"Young people want to feel that they belong somewhere. So being able to discover the secret parties made them feel special." Ducky said.

"How can we be sure that our suspect is working for him?" Ziva asked and everyone looked at him. He smiled.

"That's easy. Scorpion isn't just his nickname at his parties. The guy has gained fans. Those who have his tattoo are considered the elite. If he has the tattoo he's our guy." Tony answered.

"How do you know so much?" Jimmy asked.

"Gathering information. Profiling people. It's second nature to me." Tony said.

"So what are we going to do?" McGee asked. Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Let me help." Tony said. "Let me talk to him." Gibbs thought about it.

"Gibbs you can't seriously think about it. He's not an Agent. We know nothing about him." Ziva said.

"She's right Boss."McGee agreed. Gibbs looked at them and then at Tony.

"Well I, for once, know everything about you." Tony said.

"Ziva David. Formerly held the post of Mossad Liaison officer to NCIS. Ari's control officer and half sister. Your specialty with the Mossad was espionage, assassination and counter – terrorism and you are highly trained in martial arts. You speak Hebrew, English, Arabic, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian and Turkish. You are very skilled with a knife. You sometimes misinterpret idioms and phrases that have different meanings in other languages if translated directly. Your mother Rivka taught you to drive. Your younger sister, Tali David, was killed in a Hamas terrorist attack against Israel at the age of sixteen. How is Eli nowadays?" Tony said and Ziva got angry.

"And then we have Timothy McGee. Trained in biomedical engineering at John's Hopkins University and computer forensics at MIT. You also graduated the top of your class at the Federal Enforcement Training Center. How is your sister Sarah?" tony said and smiled. McGee was stunned. Ziva got so angry that she flew her knife at him. Tony though caught it before it hit him.

"Ziva. Enough. Are you ok Tony?" Gibbs asked him worried. Tony nodded and offered the knife back.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I just wanted you to see that you don't have to know everything for someone to trust him. I'm just asking for a chance. That's all." Tony said politely. Ziva calmed down and took her knife back.

"Ok. Tony will talk with him tomorrow. Everyone go home and get some rest." Gibbs ordered and everyone left after they said their goodnights.

Tony took his things.

"I'm sorry about Ziva." Gibbs said.

"It's ok. I understand her. Anyway I have some things to take care of so I'll see you tomorrow." Tony said. He then kissed Gibbs goodnight and left.

**Thank you all for your reviews. i hope you enjoy this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Gibbs and the team were waiting for Tony to arrive.

"Well where is he?" Ziva asked and then the elevator door opened and Tony walked out wearing a black suit. An expensive one. He looked really good on that.

"Good morning everyone." Tony greeted with a smile.

"How can you be so sure that he'll talk to you?" Ziva asked curious.

"He'll talk. I'm sure. Shall we?" tony asked and Gibbs guided him to the interrogation room. Domingos Castro was already there. Gibbs left them alone and went to observation. The others were already there.

"Bom dia Sr. Castro. Meu nome é Tony. Estou aqui para dizer-lhe que sei tudo sobre você. Sobre as drogas e sobre o escorpião." (Good morning Mr. Castro. my name is Tony. i am here to tell you that we know everything about you. about the drugs and about the scorpion.) Tony said.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando." (I do not know what you are talking about.)

"Você tem certeza? Porque eu acho que você faz. E eu acho que você tem a tatuagem de um escorpião em sua mão provando tudo o que sabemos. Eu posso fazer um acordo. Posso arranjar-lhe em contato com a sua família em Portugal e você vai me dizer tudo sobre o escorpião." (Are you sure? Because I think you do. And I think that you have the tattoo of a scorpion in your hand proving everything we know. I can make you a deal. I can get you in contact with your family in Portugal and you will tell me everything about the scorpion.) Tony offered.

"Minha família não quer ouvir falar de mim." (My family does not want to hear from me again.)

"E o seu irmão? Você não quer falar com seu irmão?" (What about your brother? Do you not want to talk to your brother?)

"Meu irmão está na prisão. Não deixe ninguém falar com ele." (My brother is in prison. they do not let anyone talk to him.)

"Eu posso fazer isso. Me ajudar e eu vou ajudá-lo a falar com o seu irmão." (I can do it. help me and I will help you talk with your brother.)

"Se eu falar com o meu irmão eu vou lhe dizer tudo o que sei sobre o escorpião. Mas eu quero falar com ele primeiro." (If I speak with my brother I will tell you everything I know about the scorpion. But I want to speak with him first.)

"Anote a sua confissão e tudo o que você sabe sobre o escorpião. Eu vou fazer um telefonema. Quando eu voltar você vai me dizer tudo em Inglês e, em seguida, você vai falar com seu irmão. Você terá cinco minutos para falar com ele." (Write down your confession and everything you know about the scorpion. I will go make a phone call. When i get back you will tell me everything in English and then you will talk with your brother. You will have five minutes to talk with him.)

"Como eu sei que posso confiar em você?" (How do I know I can trust you?) Domingos asked. Tony took out of his pocket an envelope and gave it to him. Domingos took out pictures of his family- happy moments- and of his brother in prison. He was smiling holding a newspaper. That was his proof that Tony was telling the truth. The newspaper was a couple of days old.

"Temos um acordo?" (Do we have a deal?)

"Sim. Sim, temos." (Yes. Yes, we have.) Domingos said and started writing while Tony got out.

"How did you do it?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"I have my ways." He answered and smiled. They waited a few more minutes and then Tony got back inside.

"Are you ready?" tony asked once inside. Domingos nodded and Tony took the paper.

"I didn't kill James. I sold him some drugs before he joined the Navy and that's it. The night he died, I saw him at the club. He was coming out of the scorpion's office. The last drugs were bad quality. It wasn't scorpion's fault. Anyway James threatened him. He said that his last drugs knocked him out for five hours. They could kill him and anyone else. James got out very angry." Domingos started.

"Whose fault was it?" Tony asked.

"Except for me, there is one other guy that makes the drugs. Scorpion will deal with him for that mistake." He answered.

"What about the scorpion?"

"His real name is Richard Drake. He owns the nightclub. From what I heard in the basement he has set up machines that work all the time. From raw materials he is stock for a year. You can't get inside the club if you're not a member." Domingos said.

"There's something else right? What is it?" Tony asked.

'There is a woman. He's expecting her in a week. She's coming from Russia. Her name is Sarah but I don't know her last name." Domingos answered.

"That's ok. You've helped a lot." Tony said and grabbed his phone. He dilated a number.

"It's me. He's ready." Tony said and gave the phone to Domingos.

"Remember. Five minutes. Keep the photos." Tony said and walked out.

"I can't believe he talked." Ziva said once in the bullpen.

"Boss do you want me to call Richard Drake in for questioning?" McGee asked.

"You do not call such people like that. Once they get a court order in hand they disappear. This one in particular you can't keep him even for an hour without the murder weapon. He has crazy contacts in judicial circles." Tony said.

"What do you suggest?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I'm gonna inform the Russian authorities about that woman. Why don't you start searching about Drake?" Tony asked and left them alone.

"Well you heard the man. Start searching. I want to know everything about him." Gibbs ordered and went for coffee.

Half an hour later Gibbs entered Abby's lab with a coffee and a Caf- Pow at hand. He didn't hear music though.

"Yay. I'm so happy." He heard Abby say to Tony.

"I know that's why I told you." Tony continued. They were talking like they've known each other for years. Gibbs didn't get closer because he wanted to hear what they were talking about and to surprise Tony.

"So what happens now?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Gibbs? He's right behind us." Tony answered not moving at all. How the hell did he know he was there?

Abby turned around and saw him.

"Hey Gibbs when did you get down here? Is that for me?" Abby asked excited.

"Do you know someone else drinking this stuff? I think I owned you a Caf- Pow." Gibbs said still looking at Tony.

"You mean from when you asked her to search about me?" Tony asked and he finally turned and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs was confused.

"Tony what…?" Abby started but Tony interrupted her.

"It's ok Abs. No more secrets." Tony said.

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asked curious. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. We met a few years ago. Tony actually saved me from a really bad situation. He got hurt though and when he tried to go away I wouldn't let him." Abby explained hugging Tony.

"When I woke up the next morning at her house she was so glad I was ok that she almost struggled me with one of her hugs." Tony continued. Gibbs looked at them.

"I think we should go upstairs. Come on. See you later princess." Tony said and kissed her forehead. When they got inside the elevator Tony stopped it.

"She doesn't know. About Hernandez." Tony said and Gibbs nodded. He was grateful for that.

"Tonight. My place." Gibbs said and started the elevator, not giving the chance to Tony to answer.

**I'm so SO sorry that i didn't said it earlier that it's a slash story but i totally forgot. i hope you continue to read it...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

McGee and Ziva worked together to find anything about Richard Drake that they could use against him but nothing. He was paying his bills; everything was running clean at the nightclub- well with the exception of the drugs. He didn't even have a parking ticket.

"What about his phone records? We can search when he talked with the Russian girl." Tony suggested and used the computer he had in front of him to find the phone records.

"We need a warrant for that." McGee said.

"Nope. You need. I don't." tony said. McGee looked at Gibbs for help but Gibbs only glared at him.

"Ok. I have them." Tony said a minute later and went to the printer. He took the papers and gave the three to Gibbs, three to Ziva and he kept three for him.

"Gibbs, you have the records of his cell, Ziva from his house and I have the nightclub. It's the phones he took and received the last week. McGee find his license plate for me please." Tony said and they started working no one mentioning that Tony wasn't actually a team member.

Thirty minutes later Ziva looked up from the papers.

"I'm done. The only phone calls he made or he took from his house are from DC."

"There's a number at his cell that appears frequently but other than that nothing. Tony?" Gibbs asked. He waited a minute for Tony to answer.

"I have it. Six days ago he had a phone call from Russia. It's the only time they spoke."

"I have the license plate. Why did you need it?" McGee asked curious.

"Because you my friend, will try to find him from the cameras on the streets. Abby will help you. While me and the beautiful ninja over there will go hunting." Tony answered smiling at Ziva.

Gibbs watched as McGee went downstairs with Tony and Ziva. This felt right. Tony being there with them. Working together.

When evening came Gibbs send McGee home and went to exchange places with Ziva.

"You know I can watch him on my own, right?" Tony asked.

"I know." Gibbs answered.

"You did good today. You helped us a lot. You know, you could really become part of the team."

"I'm a murderer remember? I could never work as an agent. I do my best work alone." Tony said.

"You were good with the team today. I think you could help them. Guide them." Gibbs explained.

"They can't know who I am. Let's deal with this and see how it goes." Tony suggested and Gibbs nodded. They followed Drake around until he finally went home. Tony and Gibbs went at Gibbs' place and they talked, cooked and watched a movie together. They had a great time. Tony didn't stay the night though. It was too soon. The next morning Gibbs went to the office and the team was there with Vivian arguing.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked angry.

"The director found out what Castros told us and send a team after Drake." McGee explained.

"How did he find out?" Gibbs asked furious now.

McGee and Ziva looked at Vivian.

"I came to work on the case and found out what you had gathered. You told me I could work on this one and then transfer. No one was here so I asked Vance about it. I thought he knew it. I'm sorry Gibbs." Vivian said. Gibbs could have killed her but he had other things to worry about. He went to the director's office.

"What are you doing? This is my case Leon." Gibbs said angry.

"First of all calm down. And I was doing your job Agent Gibbs. You had all the evidence you needed to catch him. And who the hell questioned our suspect?" Vance asked.

"If it was that easy I would have done it myself. He'll run Leon. And you'll have to live with the fact that you left a murderer get away." Gibbs said.

"We'll see about that. Now answer my question." Leon said with confidence.

"He's a friend. He went in Portugal to gather information on our suspect for me." Gibbs explained.

"A friend? Your... friend made our suspect confess when the agency couldn't promising him something that even the president couldn't do. In Portugal they are very strict about visiting in prison. They don't even let immediate family. And your friend not only did he go there but he left our suspect talk with his brother. What kind of friend is that?" Vance asked curious.

"A good one." Gibbs answered and walked out. Half an hour later the team Vance had sent came back with empty hands. They found the drugs but not their killer.

"Boss, what are we going to do?" McGee asked.

"Our jobs McGee. Start looking for him. I'm going to see Abby." Gibbs said.

"Abby I need your help. I need you to tell me Tony's number. I have to tell him what happened." Gibbs said once in the lab.

"I can't Gibbs." Abby said sad.

"Abs I know you want to protect him but you know I wouldn't hurt him." Gibbs said.

"I know Gibbs but that's not the reason. I keep calling him and it's going straight to voicemail. That only means one thing Gibbs. The Shadow is hunting." Abby said worried and Gibbs just stared at her.

"Shit. How did he find out?" Gibbs asked.

"He has a program. When we put out a BOLO he knows. We have to stop him Gibbs. He changed so much from the moment he met you. We can't let him give up." Abby said determination in her voice.

"I'll do what I can Abs." Gibbs promised and went back to his office where he got a text.

'Your killer is on 14th St NW at Franklin Park' Gibbs read and grabbed his gear while the others followed him. When they got at their destination they found Keller unconscious on the floor.

"He's alive Gibbs." Ziva said.

"B-Boss" McGee said a little scared and pointed at the rooftop of one of the buildings. There stood a man, a mask covering his face, black tight clothes and gloves. Gibbs would recognise him anywhere. Ziva pointed her gun at him.

"NCIS. Drop your weapon and raise your hands." She yelled.

"You shouldn't worry about my weapon Agent David. At least not this one. It's only for show. My hands on the other side, you should worry." The Shadow said with a heavy voice. He started leaving when Ziva shot him.

"No Ziva." Gibbs yelled and looked at Tony to make sure he's alive. He was bleeding from his arm but other than that he looked fine.

"Gibbs?" Ziva questioned.

"He's here to help." Gibbs explained.

"I'll leave peacefully Agent Gibbs. I'm not here to fight. Just doing a favor to a friend." Tony explained and left without anyone noticing him.

"Arrest him." Gibbs said pointing at Keller and calling Abby.

When the case was over and the team had left Gibbs called Abby to find out about Tony. When she said that Tony was at her apartment he hung up and went straight to her.

"He lost a lot of blood. I just hope he makes it." Abby said when she opened the door. Gibbs got inside and saw Tony lying on the couch. He sat beside him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take the team with me." Gibbs said and took Tony's hand on his own.

"Did you just apologize? Isn't that a sign of weakness or something?" tony said and smiled.

"Not between friends." Gibbs said sad.

"Friends huh? Not the word I would use. It's not your fault Jethro. Don't worry. I've survived worst. I'll be just fine." Tony said and after a while he fell asleep while Abby and Gibbs stayed beside him talking and watching over him.

"His mother died when he was almost eight. After that his father withdrew himself. He loves Tony he just doesn't show it. And he thinks by buying him gifts he will make up for it. They don't even spent Christmas together most of the times. He's always away in business. Did you see the Porsche outside? It was a gift for this year's birthday that he lost. Again." Abby explained. She knew she shouldn't say much but she wanted Gibbs to understand.

"A Porsche?" Gibbs questioned himself.

"Last Christmas he gave him as a present Hakuna Matata." Abby continued.

"A dog?" Gibbs wondered. 'That's a better present.' He thought.

"An island." Abby answered.

"A what?" Gibbs asked shocked.

"In the Caribbean's. That's the kind of gifts they exchange." Abby said. Gibbs frowned. It was obvious that Tony was rich. How could he offer him what he needed?

"He doesn't care about all that. All he ever wanted was love. Not things. They don't mean anything. They're soulless. If you love him then show it to him and he'll stay with you forever." Abby said and went to her bedroom leaving Gibbs in his thoughts. Gibbs just stayed there starring at Tony. He wondered how a man like Tony, a sweet, lovely, caring man could turn into a murderer.

He didn't realize it but at some point he fell asleep because when he woke up he could hear laughter from the kitchen and Tony was nowhere around. When he went to the kitchen he found Tony and Abby making breakfast and laughing and playing with each other like small children.

"Good morning Gibbs." Abby said excited.

"Morning Abs. Tony." Gibbs said smiling.

"Good morning Jethro. Sit. Breakfast is almost ready. There's also coffee." Tony said and went back to making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. They sat together eating and talking about random stuff when Abby said that Tony would spend the whole day with her at the office so he could meet the others and she could keep an eye on him. Gibbs was glad for that. He wanted the team to get to know Tony better and maybe become friends.

**Hey everyone! again i'm sorry for not saying that it is a slash story. i hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next couple of weeks pasted by in a blur. Tony spent a lot of time with the team. He went out with McGee for beers, with Ziva for practice, with Abby for shopping and he even went to a party with Ducky. Most of the time Tony would take McGee, Ziva, Abby and Jimmy for lunch when they didn't have a case. He also helped a lot with the cases. At first it was an advice but with time he started going to the crime scenes with the others. He wasn't part of the team but he definitely was part of the family. Even Vance seemed to accept Tony even though he wanted to know more about the man.

Tony was having a lot of fun with the team but he had to admit that he was scared. These people trust him and he lies to them. Every day. He knows that he can't keep going on like that. At some point he will have to choose. His life as a Shadow or Gibbs and the team. And it wasn't an easy decision. The Shadow wasn't gust a mask. It was a part of him. He knew he was powerful and he could do what he wanted and many people feared him for that but being himself couldn't stop people from doing bad things. From hurting others. As a Shadow he could put an end to that. It was a promise he had given many years ago. When he was just a boy.

Flashback

_He was eight years old. His mother called him in her room because she wanted to talk to him. When he went there he saw machines surrounding his mother and the doctor was talking with his father. He knew his mother was sick but he had never seen her so weak. He went near her and took her hand._

_"Anthony my sweet boy. I love you so much." His mother said._

_"I love you too mommy." _

_"Anthony you're a big boy now. You know that I'll die soon. But remember that I'll always look over you. My son. You know that most people are not like us. They don't live like us. You must always care and protect those around you Anthony. There are people who do bad things to gain power and money. Don't ever be like them. You have to fight these people and be the man i see. Promise me Anthony."_

_"I promise mommy."_

_"Do you remember the last movie we saw together? About the man who protected the city?"_

_"Batman?"_

_"Yes. I made this for you. It's a mask. Like batman's. One day you'll be like him. And better. I know you will." His mother said and her voice weakened. She was asleep. Tony took the mask in his hands._

_"I promise mommy. I'll be like batman. I'll protect the city from bad people." Tony vowed._

End of flashback

He knew it was a childish promise but he would never break his promise to his mother. He would always protect those who needed it even in the cost of his own life. Even if it meant that he had to lose Gibbs.

As he thought about it he knew that he wasn't good enough for Gibbs. Gibbs had a family once and a team that trust him and consider him family. People respect him. Tony himself has the respect of a lot of people but they don't see him for who he really is. They only see a spoiled rich kid who took over the family business and attended Rhode Island Military Academy as a teenager, and graduated from The Ohio State University with a Bachelor of Arts degree in physical education.

Tony was shown flirting with nearly every woman he encountered something that his father approved, what he didn't want though and he still doesn't want is to get married. He loves his son although he doesn't show it and he doesn't mind that his bi he just doesn't want someone to take advantage of him and be with him for his money. He would never approve a relationship with Gibbs but Tony doesn't care about that. If he decides to be with Gibbs he won't listen to his father but why would Gibbs decide to be with him when he can choose whomever he want?

"Did you bring the beer?" Gibbs asked one night.

"Of course." Tony answered. The last few nights Tony would go at Gibbs place and they would cook and talk for hours only for Tony to go back at his place with nothing happening between them.

"How was your day? Anything excited happened?" tony asked.

"The usual. We didn't get a case so we worked on cold ones. How about you? Did you go to the company?" Gibbs asked while cooking the steaks.

"Yep. I signed all the papers that needed my signature, I had a few meetings and I told them what I wanted them to put in the new issue of the magazine and will meet again tomorrow to approve the articles.

"So you won't come tomorrow at the office?" Gibbs asked.

"The meeting will last just a few hours so I might come to see the others and if you need help with any case." Tony said.

"Food is ready. The salad is in the fringe will you bring it?"

"Sure." Tony said and brought the salad and two beers.

"I'm visiting my father this weekend. I'll be back Monday morning." Gibbs said while eating.

"That's good. You should spend some time with your father." Tony said thinking of his own father.

"You never talk about your father."

"There's not much to say. He's one of the rich people who likes to work and make more money and spent time with women. He loved my mother a lot and when he lost her he couldn't handle it. So he send me away to study and when I came back he was - and still is - nowhere around. Even when I got engaged he wasn't there. He didn't like her. And I still believe that he had something to do with her leaving me." Tony said the pain evidence in his voice.

"Wait you were engaged?" Gibbs asked shocked.

"Yeah" Tony said smiling.

"So what happened?" Gibbs asked curious.

"Her name was Wendy. Wendy Miller. She left me the night before our wedding, and said that she wasn't ready to find a real love, but she was ready to be married. She broke off the engagement, but soon after married a stockbroker. As far as I know they have a son together but they're not married anymore. She was a really beautiful woman and very smart. My father didn't approve of her because she didn't have money but I didn't mind so there wasn't much he could do." Tony said remembering the past and smiling.

"So why do you think he did something to send her away?" Gibbs asked.

"Because he has done it in the past. When I was 15 I fell in love with the gardeners' son. When my father found out he threatened him that if he didn't leave from my life he would fire his father. He didn't want his son to have a relationship with someone without money especially with someone who works for us." Tony explained.

"Other fathers take their kids presents and decorate the Christmas tree together. My father didn't even do that. All he did was to buy me magazines to manage." Tony said with a sign.

"I understand him you know. He's my father. He wants the best for me. A lot of people fell in love with me just because of my name. He was trying to protect me. It wasn't the best way to do it but it's the only way he knows. If my mother was here things would have been different." Tony said. Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. On one hand he could understand why Tony's father did what he did. People would do a lot of things for money but did he have to do it like that?

They continued talking until morning came and it was Friday. Tony went home to change and then went to the company while Gibbs went at the office. At lunch Tony met the team and they had lunch together. The weekend pasted by in a blur and it was finally Monday. The team were at the office waiting for Gibbs when Vance appeared.

"Where's Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"He went to see his father for the weekend. Why? What happened?" McGee asked.

"Have you heard about the Emerson case?" Vance asked.

"A little." McGee said.

"Serial killer. They carried him along with two others in different prisons. Something happened. He had a gun. He killed two policemen and took one for hostage. We just found the corpses and the truck. Gibbs cooperated with the prosecution of drugs. They cornered some in a warehouse. It was a battle. Emerson was caught, but his brother was killed. Nobody knows who killed whom." Vance explained.

"Emerson was there. He was who killed his brother and wants revenge." Ziva said.

"Find Gibbs and tell him to come here as soon as possible. I'll be in my office." Vance said and left.

"I'll call Gibbs. Find Abby and tell her what happened. Tell her to call Tony." McGee said.

"Ok." Ziva said and left.

A few minutes later Ziva appeared with Abby right behind her.

"Hey Tim. I called Tony and he'll be here shortly. Did you find Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I told him what happened. He'll be here as soon as he can." McGee said.

"We should go to the scene. We'll tell Tony and Gibbs to find us there." McGee suggested and he and Ziva left.

**hey everyone. thank you for reading my story... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

A few hours later the team, Tony and Abby were at the office talking about Emerson. They had already process the scene and had come to the conclusion that somehow Carlisle Emerson and Noah Drake, two people with nothing in common that they were never met before, cooperated and broke out of prison.

"Noah Drake has broken out of prison three times. His traces were found in three bank robberies." Abby said.

"Carlisle has already killed seven people. He's ruthless." McGee said.

"He found he's mate. The one clever and the other ruthless. The perfect match." Tony said.

"We need to find out how they got in contact with each other." Gibbs said and his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He said. "It's him." He whispered to the team and turned his attention on Emerson again.

"Ok. I'll be there alone." Gibbs said and hung up.

"What? Boss..." McGee started but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Stay here. That's an order. This is personal." Gibbs said and left.

"Abby trace his phone." Tony ordered.

"Got it." Abby yelled a minute later and McGee, Ziva and Tony left. They went to a forest. The signal stopped so they waited a few minutes before they went inside an abandoned house. They found Gibbs' gun and phone there.

"Don't worry Gibbs has his back-up with him." Tony said and they looked around.

Something doesn't feel right. It's like we're here for some reason. In the middle of nowhere." Ziva said.

"Emerson knew that Gibbs would go alone. He wouldn't risk the policeman's life." McGee said.

"He also knew that we would follow him. His target… it's us." Tony said and they looked at each other. Just then bullets started flying towards them.

"Stay down." Tony said and moved to the window. They heard glass break and saw the bomb in the middle of the room. Tony acted immediately. He grabbed the bomb and ran out of the house.

A minute later they heard the bomb blow up but Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled and they ran outside.

Gibbs left his phone and gun at the house, took the phone that was there and returned to his car like Emerson said.

"Go back to the main road and I'll tell you where to go." Emerson said on the phone and Gibbs did just that.

"Turn left at 100 meters. There's a house that's where the policeman is." When Gibbs got there he found the man alive with handcuffs and he untied him.

"Agent Gibbs, he said you'll come. It was a trap. He used me as a decoy. He wants to hurt you but he doesn't want to kill you." The man said and Gibbs tried to call his team but no one answered so he went back to the first house. When he got there he found the police there.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked the policemen.

"There was shooting and a bomb. One of your people grabbed it and ran. He's at the hospital." The man said. Gibbs went inside the house and found Ziva and McGee processing the scene.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"We followed you here via GPS on your phone. We came here and found your gun and phone. We looked around and suddenly someone was shooting at us. Then he dropped a bomb. Tony saw it, grabbed it and ran outside. He was caught by the blast and hurt his head. They took him to the hospital." McGee explained.

"Finish here and then go to the office." Gibbs ordered and left for the hospital. When he got to the hospital he found Tony arguing with the doctor.

"I'm not disgusting it doc. I'm out of here." Tony said.

"The contusions and swelling on your chest will be painful especially when you're breathing but it'll pass." the doctor said.

"You look bad!" Gibbs said trying to sound relaxed.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Tony said sarcastically.

"Does he need to stay overnight?" Gibbs asked the doctor.

"If it was up to me definitely." the doctor said.

"I want to go home to my bed." Tony said.

"You'll do what the doctor tells you to. Would it be safer if he stayed here?" Gibbs said.

"O f course it would be safer. But I can't force him to do that. He doesn't have any internal injuries, so it's up to you." The doctor said to Tony.

"I want to go home." Tony said.

"Ok then. What if he's in pain?" Gibbs asked.

"Then you should take these. If you want take two at a time. And in two days you need to come back for a follow-up. Okay?" the doctor said giving him the prescription.

"I'll do that." Tony said and left with Gibbs. They went back to the office and found the others there.

"How are you?" Ziva asked.

"I'm good." Tony answered.

"How did Carlisle go away?" Gibbs asked.

"He left with a car that he had hidden." McGee answered.

"Don't forget how it all started." Tony said.

"The only man who could bring them together is their common lawyer." Ziva said.

At the lawyer's office:

"Who are you? How did you get in?" the lawyer asked

"You shouldn't leave unlock when you're defending murderers mister Edson." Gibbs said with a threat in his voice.

"You're Gibbs."

"And you're the last person who visited Emerson in prison. Four visits in a month. You and no one else."

"And?" Edson asked.

"Carlisle escaped killing two policemen and one was seriously injured." Gibbs threatened.

"And how's that MY fault? He tricked me the bastard. I made a transfer request and he escaped."

"Emerson had no other way to communicate with Drake. You brought them into contact." Gibbs said.

"NO"

"Listen to me. You know very well that there are cameras in the visiting rooms that record everything."

"And?"

"We know exactly what you said. Word by word."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your confession. In writing."

"H e told me that he wants to escape. I didn't believe him. He threatened my life and the lives of my children. I told him. Forensic isn't joking. It has incredible methods. He underestimates you. That's why he'll make a mistake and you'll find him." Edson said.

"Where should we look for him?"

"He'll begin the robberies." Edson said and Gibbs left.

**Hey guys. thanks for reading my story. i promise i'll update soon. i just want to thank my best friend for helping me with this story when i was stuck.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Two weeks later

"It's been two weeks and they haven't done anything yet." McGee said.

"They will. Together or separately, but they will." Gibbs said.

"I don't believe it. We pray for them to do a robbery so we can catch them. And in this robbery people could be killed." Tony said angry. Just then Gibbs' phone rang and after a minute he hung up.

"There was a robbery at a jewelry store. Let's go." Gibbs ordered and they left. When they got at the store they were told from the owner that two guys got inside the moment he opened the store with two guns.

"They knew. It was the day that we would send the liquidation in banks."

"What was inside the safe?" McGee asked.

"Four bars of gold, diamonds and other stones." The owner said.

"Value?" Ziva asked.

"Almost one million dollars. The cash was a few thousand dollars uninsured. They must have known. Someone must informed them about what happens inside the shop because they left the jewels untouched. And it's the most inexpensive." The owner said and then left with one paramedic. The team watched the footage from the camera in the shop.

"Wait a minute. Did you just see that?" Tony asked.

"What?" McGee asked and turned it back on.

"There. He sneezed on the glass." Ziva said and McGee went and took a sample from the glass.

A few hours later Abby called them in her lab to tell them what she found.

"At the droplets I found not only pollen but something else too…" Abby said and showed them a picture of something blue.

"What is that?" McGee asked.

"It comes from a very beautiful and complex organization that has the ability to transform." Tony explained.

"Scales." Gibbs said understanding.

"So what? He went fishing?" McGee asked.

"Moths have scales." Gibbs explained.

"Butterflies." Tony said.

"Exactly. This one is a rare species. It's called Monarch Butterfly and is located in specific areas. I searched it. Except of Mexico it exists in a region nearby. Here you are. I learned there is a scout shelter there."Abby said.

"This must be it." McGee said and Gibbs nobbed.

"Let's go." Gibbs ordered and they grabbed their guns hoping that they would finally find Emerson and Drake.

When they got there they found Noah Drake lying on the floor dead.

"He helped Emerson escape and now he killed him?" McGee wondered.

"They sold what they stole and Emerson wanted the money all to himself." Tony said looking around. Then his phone rang and Tony went outside to answer it.

"He always does that." Ziva said.

"What?" McGee asked.

"He always goes somewhere else to answer his phone. He doesn't want us to listen to what he says. At first I could understand it. He didn't know us well. But now? It's like he's hiding something." Ziva said and McGee thought about it. Ziva was right. Tony was hiding something. When they were done processing the scene they went back at the office and ordered food while writing their reports and searching clues for where Emerson might be. They couldn't find anything so Gibbs send them all home to rest.

Gibbs himself went home around midnight since he didn't have plans with Tony. When he got there his gut twisted. And then he saw it. Carlisle Emerson was standing in the middle of the room with a gun pointing at Gibbs' head.

"Welcome home. I was waiting for you. Please come in."Emerson said and moved closer to Gibbs. When he walked in he had left his budge and gun behind the door so now unfortunately he was unarmed. Gibbs moved like Emerson said and sat on the chair in the kitchen.

"You do anything stupid and your girl dies." Emerson said and pointed behind Gibbs. There was Abby tied up, her mascara all messed up from crying. Emerson took another gun a 38 caliber revolver and put only one bullet in it.

"We're gonna play a little game. We'll take turns pulling the trigger while I'm asking you questions and you have to answer if you don't want your beautiful girl to die." Emerson said and put the gun on the table. Abby started to protest but Gibbs silenced her nobbing his head and agreeing to play the game.

" You start." Emerson said.

"What do you want from me?" Gibbs asked.

"Take it. Take it." Emerson said angrily and pointed his gun at Abby. Gibbs grabbed the gun and pointed his head but he didn't pull the trigger.

"Tell me why and I'll play."

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Is it about your brother?" Gibbs asked.

"We are going to play first. Start." Emerson ordered and Gibbs placed the gun on his head.

"What's wrong? Are you a chicken? I'll give you one chance. Tell me where you hide the packets with the money and they game ends here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gibbs said confused.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? You were undercover. You got in my brother's team. You sneaked in the country thirty tons cocaine." Emerson explained.

"Come on now. That's a story for children. We are grownups." Gibbs tried to reason.

"A story? A story?" Emerson said angry and pointed his gun at Abby. Gibbs pulls the trigger and nothing happens. He signs a sign of relief and puts the gun on the table.

"My brother couldn't transmit the cocaine to the market so he was forced to exchange it. You were together when you took the guns for the Arabian guy. And three million dollars. That night you brought the cops to the warehouse. You knew that if my brother died you would get all the money." Emerson said and took the gun from the table and pointed it to his head. He didn't think twice. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened so he gave it back at Gibbs.

"Tell me where the money is and the game ends here." Emerson repeated.

"There was no exchange and no Arabian man. Your brother just wanted to see him as a hero."

"Continue. Continue."

"He was lying to you don't you get it? He was high and he didn't know what he was saying. He thought he was Tony Montana." Gibbs tried to explain.

"Shut up." Emerson yelled and Gibbs took the gun and pointed it at himself.

"Pull the trigger or I will." Emerson threatened and before he could react Gibbs pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. He shot him right between the eyes. Emerson fell to the floor and Abby yelled frightened.

**Sorry it took me so long but i'm studying for my exams. thank you all for your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

Gibbs went and untied Abby and hugged her really tight. When she calmed down he called the team and Tony and told them what happened.

Balboa's team took over and Tony offered his house for Gibbs and Abby since Gibbs couldn't stay at his house for now. Vance gave the whole team two days off so they could rest when Gibbs and Abby gave their testimonies.

"Why don't you all come to my house? You could relax and you'll have nothing to worry about…" Tony suggested.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! You're gonna love it. We'll have so much fun…!" Abby said excited.

"I don't know. We wouldn't want to intrude." McGee said and Ziva nobbed.

"You wouldn't intrude McGee. It's always a pleasure to have company at the house." Tony said smiling.

"Well we wouldn't want you to be unhappy but where will you put us young boy?" Ducky asked seeing as Tony really wanted them to go.

"Well that's not a problem Duck. You, Jimmy, Ziva and McGee can follow us with a car. Come on everyone." Tony said and everyone followed him.

About thirty minutes later they got to a house. Or more accurately a fort. They left the cars and went inside the house.

"Wow!" McGee and Jimmy said while everyone looked around.

The hall was tall with chandeliers and the living room was huge with modern furniture and a piano on the edge.

"Don't tell me you play the piano?" Ziva asked and Tony smiled and nobbed.

"Mary, Sebastian I'm back." Tony called and two people came out of nowhere.

"Hello everyone. Tony we were worried." Mary said and hugged Tony.

"You must be tired. You should get some sleep. I'll wake you when lunch is ready." Sebastian said and Tony nobbed.

"Come on I'll show you your rooms." Tony said and guided them to the second floor where the bedrooms were. He showed them their rooms – each one had his own room- and then he went to bed himself. Their rooms were big with double beds and a bathroom.

Around one p.m. Sebastian went to each room and wake them up for lunch. He had also brought their backpacks from the cars and had placed them on their rooms. The dining room was huge. There was space for twenty people. There were also paintings hanging around the room that were showing the sea, the moon, the sunset.

The team was looking around in owe. They had lunch and did small talk when Ziva wondered what they would do that day.

"Well whatever you want. I'm sure Abby has already plan something for later but for now there are a lot of things we can do. It's a warm day so we could swim at the pool outside or go for a walk at the gardens or read something in the library or train at the gum. You can do whatever you want." Tony suggested.

"Wow. That's a lot…" Jimmy said.

"Yeah but you should have your phones with you. The first time I was here I went out for a walk alone and I got lost. The garden is huge. I was walking around for an hour when Tony came and found me. He got worried when I didn't return after a while and I didn't answer my phone so he searched for me through the cameras." Abby said and they all laughed.

"You should go and change first. There are some gym clothes for you in the wardrobe. Do whatever you want but first let me show you around so you'll know where to go." Tony said and showed them the living room, the second living room with the pool inside, the gum and the library. They went to their rooms to change and then headed to different directions. Ziva went for a run at the gardens and then at the gym, Jimmy and Palmer went to the library and Abby and McGee went to the playroom. Gibbs went to find Tony.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Gibbs asked when he entered Tony's room. It was evidence that it was the master bedroom. It was huge.

"I think I'm going to the pool. You're coming?" Tony asked and Gibbs nobbed.

"Aren't you a little worried that they might find something that they shouldn't? Something that could prove that you're the shadow?" Gibbs asked curious.

"Nope. There is a secret room with my masks, weapons and computers but it's not easy to find it." Tony answered and after Gibbs changed too they went to the pool.

Three hours later they had all gathered around the pool drinking and laughing.

"Tony the playroom is amazing. There are so many games and the computers are high tech." McGee said excited.

"Well since my father wasn't around I had to do something so he bought me toys and computers. So I learned from a really early age how to handle them. Every few years he would buy me new ones. Anyway I like that room. I'm gonna keep it for when I have a son." Tony said and looked at Gibbs smiling.

"Tony sorry to ask but we have all realised that you're rich but we still don't know your name." Ziva asked from inside the pool. She was playing ball with McGee, Jimmy and Abby. They all looked at him.

"Dinozzo. Anthony Dinozzo Jr." Tony said and saw their mouths hang open.

"**The** Dinozzo? With the magazines and the newspapers?" McGee asked.

"And the oil companies, the mines, the gas pipelines, the shipping companies and the airlines. There must be others too but I don't remember them right now." Tony said completely calm while the others just looked at him in shock except from Abby of course who already knew that.

"Wow." Jimmy said after a moment.

"How do you manage all that?" McGee asked.

"Well it's not like I build them myself. I have people controlling all that and I just put my signature. Except from the company and the magazine. My father goes to the company and since the magazine belongs to me I go every week to tell them what I want for the next issue and of course before we publish it to make sure everything is in order." Tony said rubbing his forehead.

"Do you have a headache again?" Abby asked worried and they all looked at him.

"It's just a headache. Don't worry. Really. Sebastian can you bring me a painkiller please?" Tony called and Sebastian came with a glass of water and the medicine.

"These days you have a lot of headaches. Do you want me to call the doctor?" Sebastian asked worried.

"No it's ok. It'll pass in a while. You can go." Tony said dismissing him.

"Anthony, my boy would you like for me to check you?" Ducky asked.

"For a headache? No it's fine." Tony said but he knew that they would continue to worry so he took off his sunglasses and jumped to the pool.

"Tonyyy…" Abby yelled and they started playing and throwing water to one another. Gibbs and Ducky stayed outside watching them and enjoying the view.

Later they changed and gathered at the dining room for dinner. After that they went to the living room to watch a movie and eat pop-corn. When the movie ended they all went to their rooms for a good night sleep. Tony took Gibbs from the hand and two blankets and they went outside. They laid on the ground and wrapped the blankets around them and watched the stars while talking. At some point they fell asleep hugging tightly.

When they wake up they weren't alone. The team were there looking at them and smiling.

"Well good morning. It's about time you woke up." Abby said.

"Well I wouldn't mind a few more hours of sleep actually. Go away. All of you." Tony said closing his eyes and wrapped himself around Gibbs who was awake and looking at them.

"You can sleep but you'll lose breakfast." Abby said and Tony opened his eyes and got up with Gibbs right behind him.

"I thought with all the women calling you every hour that you were a playboy. Now I just don't know…" Ziva said.

"I'm bi Ziva. I like both men and women. Women call me all the time because they get attached." Tony said and smirked.

"So you and Gibbs huh? Who would have thought?" McGee said teasing and Gibbs shot him a glare.

"Well I'm glad for you both." Ducky said smiling. And the others nobbed. The day passed by quickly and the afternoon found them again on the pool drinking champagne when suddenly Tony collapsed on the floor.

**Oh no! something is wrong with Tony. so what do you think? please review... and have a nice day everyone :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

"What happened?" Sebastian asked running at Tony's side.

"I have no idea. He suddenly collapsed." Gibbs said and Ducky called an ambulance while the others got out of the pool.

When the paramedics arrived they took Tony to Bethesda with Gibbs and Ducky and the others followed with a car.

"I don't get it. How could something like this happen?" Gibbs asked the doctor.

"As soon as I know more I'll tell you." The doctor said and left.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Gibbs wondered.

"You shouldn't think like that." Ducky said and then the others arrived.

"Where's Tony? What's wrong with him? Abby asked worried.

"We don't know yet Abs. they're still examining him." Gibbs said and then the doctor came out.

"And, what is it?"Gibbs asked the doctor once he saw him.

"Tony is suffering from a burst aneurysm." The doctor said.

"A what?" Ziva asked not understanding.

"That's a cerebral hemorrhage. We have to operate on him immediately." The doctor said.

"And how does something like this happen?" Gibbs wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with his accident." The doctor said. "In 70 percent of the cases, the operation is successful."

"And the other 30 percent?" McGee asked.

"We'd better not talk about that right now." The doctor answered. "I have to get back to the operation room." He said and left.

Twelve hours later they were still in the waiting room waiting for someone to tell them what happened. Ziva, McGee, Abby and Palmer had left to go to the office and tell Vance that they would all take the day off since they didn't have a case and then they came back.

The doctor came out and went to them. "Sorry, but there's nothing I can do right now." The doctor said.

"Tony has been in the O.R. for ages." Abby said.

"Sorry I have to go." The doctor said and left in a hurry. The team had to wait a few more hours for the doctor to return.

"Anthony came through the operation really well." The doctor said.

"Where is he? Can we visit him?" Abby asked in agony.

"No, not yet. He's still in an artificial coma. That's the best thing for him right now." The doctor answered.

"But he's no longer in immediate danger?" Gibbs asked worried.

"Unless unexpected complications happen, yes." The doctor replied.

"Is he going to be absolutely all right again?" Abby asked.

"I can't say that for certain but he's definitely on the way to getting better."

"Thank you." Ducky said when no one else replied and the doctor left. When Gibbs went to finally see Tony he was covered with a sheet since the middle, his head was covered bandages, he had a heart rate monitor near him, an IV line and a nasal cannula.

"Will he be all right again or is there a risk that he…" Gibbs asked but he didn't finish the sentence. He couldn't think about it.

"We'll know for sure once he wakes up if the aneurysm left any irreparable damage." The doctor said and then Abby and the others walked inside.

"Tony will have problems with speaking at first, you know and he might be partially paralysed. Please don't worry about that too much. That's absolutely normal after this kind of an operation." The doctor said.

"Thank you!" Abby replied politely.

"See you." The doctor said and left.

The team stayed awhile there and then left so Gibbs could have a little time for Tony alone. Gibbs couldn't take it anymore and he started crying. He had just found Tony he didn't want to lose him. He took Tony's hand in his own.

"I love so much!" he said and looked at Tony and saw him opening his eyes.

"Tony?"

"Where am I?" tony wondered.

"In the hospital." Gibbs said. "Stay quiet and wake up first, okay?"

"I'm so happy that you're …" he said and kissed Tony's forehead.

"Listen I'll get a nurse immediately, okay?" Tony nobbed and Gibbs left to find a nurse.

Later the doctor examined Tony and left with Ducky. The team went around Tony's bed and waited for the results. Then Ducky returned.

"Dr Becket said that Tony's intracranial pressure is perfectly normal. It looks like he was really lucky." Ducky said and everyone smiled.

"When can I go Duck?" Tony asked eager to leave the hospital.

"Maybe in two weeks. It depends on your recovery my dear boy." Ducky said and he took the others and left.

Two weeks later Tony left the hospital and went home where the rest of the team was waiting to welcome him home. Sebastian and Mary had made him his favorite dishes and Abby had decorated the house. They watched a movie and ate and then the team left except for Gibbs who stayed to take care of Tony.

They went for a walk in the gardens talking and laughing about little things. They sat down and watched the stars. Tony sat next to Gibbs and before he could take another breath they were all over each other. Gibbs was kissing his eyes, the eyelids and the hands. He kissed his ribcage and finally his lips. Tony ran both hands up Gibbs' back and all ten fingers through his hair and he never wanted to let go.

They made each other naked, eyes drinking in all they could as the light faded and made love for the first time – kissing, caressing, reaching and touching in the dark, keeping it simple, pressing and sliding together until breath was the only sound and hot white light exploded behind their eyes. Weary and boneless they kissed and whispered things that wouldn't need to be remembered and they held one another until sleep claimed them.

**So Tony is finally ok... what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

When they woke up the next morning they were both naked and lying on the grass.

"Morning!" Tony said smiling at Gibbs.

"Morning. We shouldn't have stayed outside all night when you just got out of the hospital." Gibbs said looking worried at him.

"Don't worry so much. We should go inside though before Sebastian comes looking for us." Tony suggested and they got up and got dressed. They headed back inside the house and Mary had prepared breakfast for them. Gibbs had taken a week off work so they had plenty of time to know each other better and talk. While they were eating Sebastian brought the phone to Tony.

"Dinozzo speaking." Tony said with a smile.

"Non dovete essere preoccupati io sono bene ... No non dovete tornare ... Sì sono sicuro. Medico ha detto di riposare così dopo il mio incontro di oggi mi lascerò con un amico per un paio di giorni ... No, non ho intenzione di Hawaii o Hakuna Matata. Andrò da qualche parte dove non saranno in grado di trovare me ... Ok. Ci vediamo quando torno. Bye." (You do not have to be worried I am fine... No you do not have to come back... yes I am sure. Doctor said to rest so after my meeting today I will leave with a friend for a few days... No I am not going to Hawaii or Hakuna Matata. I will go somewhere where they will not be able to find me... Ok. I will see you when I get back. Bye.)

They had already discussed it and had agreed that Tony would meet with the team for the next issue of the magazine and then they would go to Stillwater to meet Gibbs' father so Tony could relax without all the reporters following him.

"Everything ok?" Gibbs asked worried.

"Yeah. Just my dad. He found out what happened and got worried. He wanted to come back but I told him no." Tony said.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked curious.

"In London sharing scholarships at City University." Tony explained. Gibbs didn't respond to that because really what could he say?

Two hours later Tony had a meeting with his team for the next issue of the magazine. At first he listened to their suggestions and then he told them exactly what he wanted and since he wouldn't be there to approve the issue before going in public he told them to send him a mail when everything is ready for him to approve. Tony had chosen a really interesting topic. Witches. Women who go to fortune tellers to learn their future, to witches to tie or kill their men, women who want to outplay other women and witches found in classical ballet stories like Sleeping Beauty and Swan Lake.

"I want the best model for the cover." Tony said.

"Tony as art director the best model for this cover is Lindsey but…" a man said and no one answered they just looked at Tony who was deep in thought.

"Fine. I'll call her. You can go." Tony said and they left. Gibbs just stayed there starring at him. Tony inhaled deeply and took out his phone.

"Hey Linds its Tony. How are you?... No I'm not calling you for that… Look Lindsey I'm sorry but I'm just calling for work. You're our best choice so… No I won't be there… ok thanks a lot. See you." Tony said and hung up. Gibbs waited. He knew Tony would explain to him what had happened.

"Lindsey and I were together for quite some time. We had a lot in common. We used to go out and party and go to all these social events. She is an amazing person but I couldn't go on like that. I'm not a party animal and I'm not all that fond of all these events. I liked her but I wasn't in love with her so I had to end it." Tony explained and Gibbs nobbed. He felt a little bit jealous of that girl but he was happy that Tony was with him now.

A few hours later they had packed their things and headed to Stillwater. When they arrived it was night but Tony met Jackson Gibbs and saw some similarities with the younger Gibbs. They spend some time together and then Tony went to sleep leaving father and son to talk alone.

In the morning Tony woke up and Jackson told him that Gibbs went to the market and to go sit outside and he would bring him a cup of coffee.

"So Tony, my boy says you got hurt during a case." Jackson said and gave Tony his cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Well yeah but the aneurysm appeared later when the case was over." Tony explained.

"So you work for Leroy?" Jackson asked curious.

"Not exactly. I'm not an agent. I just have some skills and I helped Gibbs catch the bastard." Tony said.

"He told me you went to Portugal to get some information on your suspect. That was really generous of you."

"That's not skills Jackson. That's connections. I have some friends there and they were kind enough to help me. That's all." Tony said like it was no big deal.

"You're a good boy Tony and I can see you really care for my son too." Jack said smiling and Tony blushed. Just then Gibbs returned and Tony went to help him with the bags.

Tony didn't know it but last night when he went to sleep Gibbs and Jackson talked a lot about what had happened. Jethro had admitted to his father that Tony was the Shadow because he knew he could trust him and he asked his father to help him understand what had happened to Tony to turn him into a murderer. He saw how he acted with the team, especially with Abby and he couldn't understand for the life of him what had happened. Well he would just have to wait to find out. And he knew with his father help it wouldn't take him long.

Tony decided to cook for them but neither of them were allowed into the kitchen since the meal was a surprise.

"He's a wonderful young man Jethro. He has a good soul. And he's good looking too." Jack said sitting on the porch and Jethro agreed with him.

"He's a good man dad." Jethro agreed.

"And handsome too." Jackson pressed and Jethro looked him in the eyes. Of course his father would know that he was interesting in Tony he wasn't an idiot.

"Yeah dad, he's handsome too." Jethro said smiling.

"So what are you going to do to not lose him?" Jackson asked and Gibbs inhaled deeply. Truth was he didn't know what to do. Abby had said that Tony just needed someone to truly love him so he had to show it to him. A while later Tony called them in the kitchen to eat since lunch was ready.

"What did you make Tony?" Jackson asked smelling the delicious aroma.

"Pan Fried Pork Chops. It's pork chops with smashed new potatoes." Tony said and served them. When Gibbs tasted it he couldn't hold himself.

"Wow. Tony that's amazing. I didn't know you could cook like that." Gibbs said amazed.

"I'm Italian Jethro. It's in our blood." Tony said smiling.

They ate in silence each one enjoying the meal.

"That was amazing Tony." Jackson said.

"Thanks Jack." Tony said and took the plates to the sink. "There's coffee ready and dessert for later." Tony said. Gibbs put coffee for everyone and they went outside to drink it to enjoy the weather.

"I know that you know about me Jack. And I don't mean that I'm rich." Tony said suddenly and the other men looked at him.

"Tony…" Jethro started.

"It's ok Jethro. I don't mind." Tony said.

"You can trust me Tony. I won't say anything." Jackson said.

"I know you won't. And I know I can." Tony said smiling.

"So how did you know?" Gibbs asked curious.

"I'm not called the Shadow for no reason Jethro. I heard you last night." Tony explained.

"So Tony… what exactly happened?" Jackson asked curious. Tony exhaled deeply.

"I'll bring dessert and more coffee. We're gonna need it." Tony said and went to the kitchen. He came back with three cups of coffee and the dessert.

"It's called Ricotta with Balsamic Berries. It's easy to make." Tony said taking a bite.

"Well where should I start…"

**Tony finally met Jackson Gibbs so what do you think? Next chapter: Tony will explain what happened and he became the Shadow…**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

"Well where should I start…" Tony began. "It was five years ago. My father had met a woman and they were planning to get married. She was much younger than him but they were in love so I couldn't say anything. If he was happy so was I. At the same time dad was about to close a deal with a businessman. All the papers were ready they just had to put the signatures. Dad asked my opinion since I had to sign too but I didn't like the guy. Something inside me told me not to trust him so I asked a couple of days to think about it. I asked my assistant to search him and I hacked into his computer. After a lot of digging I found out that he was a smuggler. He promised to foreign women jobs and then forced them to work as prostitutes. He tortured them. I send what I found to the police anonymous of course but they didn't do anything. I guess they couldn't do anything against a powerful man like him so I decided to take matters in my own hands. So for the next two days I followed him around and I learnt quite a lot. Well at least I thought I did. Second day of following him around and I saw him with my father's wife. First they went to a hotel and then to an abandon warehouse. There were two more men there with guns and they had a little girl with them. She was almost seven years old. I just stood there watching them hurting these women and I didn't do anything. I couldn't… I… I couldn't understand why someone would do something like that. Why hurt an innocent woman… it suddenly became all too real for me. I mean I had never see something like that before. Then that little girl started running away from them and one of the men followed her. I couldn't let her alone so I followed them and I got to them when that guy… that bastard was holding his gun on her head and I just snapped. I got to them and I started punching the guy. When he got over his shock he fought back. At some point I was on the floor with him on top of me so I grabbed his gun and I shot him. I was so shocked that I just stayed there like I was waiting for him to do something. Then the girl started crying so I calmed her down and I called the police. It was the first time I actually shot-killed someone and I felt… nothing. The girl was safe and so would be the other women and that was the important thing. And then I realised that there are others like him out there that take advantage of innocent women and children and someone had to stop them if the police wouldn't." Tony said and although he seemed sad he didn't feel guilt and Gibbs understood that. He saved a life. The life of a child and that was the important thing.

"So the police got there they got the men and my father's wife, the women were seen by the paramedics but all I could see was the girl's eyes. Those amazing green eyes. She was looking at me and I couldn't but just stare at her. She hold my hand in the ride at the hospital and when the nurse tried to take her away she started crying so I stayed with her all the time. My father made sure that the press wouldn't know that I was even there so everything was good in the end. Yasamin, the girl's name is Yasamin. She's from Iran. Her name means jasmine flower, a plant in the olive family. Her parents were dead so she was the perfect girl for them." Tony said smiling at the memory of the little girl. His little girl.

"You cared for her." Jethro said.

"Still do. She's my girl." Tony said proud.

"You adopted her." Jackson said proud.

"Yes I did. And I bought a house in a different name for her so people won't bother her. She's twelve now and she's really beautiful." Tony said.

"After that you became the Shadow?" Jethro asked.

"Well not immediately. I bought the equipment at first and I did a background check at everyone in the company and then to others. The first victim, the police found him three years ago. That's because I spent two years hacking computers and trying to make the police do something. Well I didn't come out and tell them that it was me sending them the evidence but I knew why they didn't act. Would you go against someone with money and power with stolen evidence when he can destroy you and everyone you love? And if they tried no judge would ever sign a warrant to arrest a billionaire with that kind of evidence." Tony explained and he was right even if he chose the wrong way to show it.

"Anyway I need to call Abby and make sure they're ok. She would go visit Yasmin today and that's a bad combination." Tony said and got up. When he was far away not to hear them Jackson finally spoke.

"Jethro… he's a good man; and he's been through a lot. Are you sure you want to try? What if it doesn't work out? And I don't mean just you're relationship but him working with the team too. He'll be devastated if it doesn't work out."

"I know dad but I still have to try. It's not fair for him to live like that." Jethro said and Jackson couldn't agree more. The next days past by more quickly that any of them liked.

As long as they stayed there Tony would always cook their lunch and sometimes even dinner. He loved to cook his Italian meals -Seared Pork Chops with Grape Sauce, Beer battered fish and chips, Grilled pork with charred corn slaw, Pasta primavera, Tomato, basil and cheese baked pasta- and he made them eat everything on their plate not that they didn't want to.

One day Tony had made Orange-sesame pork chops with teriyaki whole-wheat noodles which was pork chops with vegetables and Jethro only ate his pork chops. At first Tony asked him nicely to eat his vegetables.

"You must eat vegetables too Jethro. They're good for your health." Tony reasoned but Jethro refused and Tony got so angry that he threatened to tie him to the chair and force him to eat them. Jethro had ten seconds to decide. It was the first time that Tony got angry and it was scary to see but Jethro stood his ground because he wanted to see what Tony would do. And he soon found out. Fifteen minutes later Tony had tied him to the chair with his belt and had forced him to eat the vegetables.

Jethro had shot daggers at Tony who just smiled and at his father who was laughing so hard that he almost fell from his chair. But Jethro learned his lesson and he ate everything that Tony made with no complaints.

Another day Jackson had gone to the market and left them alone. Tony was in the living room watching TV when Jethro went to sit beside him. They watched the movie while Tony was playing with Jethro's hand and Jethro was playing with Tony's hair. Suddenly Gibbs' lips touched Tony's with immensity, need and want. Tony's hand snaked around Gibbs neck, grabbing him by the back of the head and holding him there. Deepening the kiss Tony slid down on the couch pulling Gibbs with him until Gibbs' body lay completely over Tony's. Tony's hands slipped around caressing up Gibbs' back feeling the muscles tighten under his exploration. As they made love the world around them faded away and there was nothing but the two of them. It started slow but then it turned raw and possessively. When it was over they stayed there wrapped around each other until they heard the car pull over and they got up and got dressed.

A week later they got back to DC and Tony went straight home since his father would be back in town and he wanted to spend some time with him and Gibbs went back to work. But unfortunately things don't go always as planned.

**oh oh. something is doing to happen...**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

A few days before Tony got back from his vacation Anthony Dinozzo Sr decided to come back earlier and surprise his son. When he got to the house he went to find his son.

"Sebastian where is my son?" he asked.

"Didn't he tell you sir? He's on vacation."

"Yeah he did I just thought he'd be back by now. Do you know when he's coming back?"

"He'll be back in a couple of days sir. Tony said they'll be back by the end of the week."

"They? Whose they?" Sr asked curious.

"Mr. Gibbs sir." Sebastian said and then he proceed telling him everything that happened the last weeks and who exactly are the people Tony considered friends.

"What? Tony brought these people here? Sebastian quick call the police." Dinozzo said and sat on the nearby chair.

"Why sir?"

"What do you mean why Sebastian? This man kidnapped my son…" Sr said and started looking around with panic not knowing what to do.

"Calm down sir. He didn't kidnap Tony they're just dating…" Sebastian said.

"Date? Tony? My Tony? With a man like him? No way…" Sr said.

"Let's wait a few days till Tony comes back so he can explain to you ok?" Sebastian reasoned.

"Fine. But if he's not back in two days I'm calling the FBI. And I will have someone look this Gibbs guy up. I need to know everything about him." Senior said and walked away calling the Director of the FBI.

Two days later Tony and Gibbs came back from their trip. When Tony got in the house he was welcomed by a very upset Sebastian.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Tony asked worried.

"It's your father. He came back earlier to surprise you and I had to tell him about Agent Gibbs. At first he wanted to call the police because he thought you were kidnapped but I advised him against it and then he called the director of the FBI to learn about Gibbs. Since then he's yelling that his son would never date a man like him. Especially someone so older. It's been great." Sebastian said and went to the kitchen.

Tony went inside and found his father passing in circles. 'Oh dear' Tony thought.

"Really Tony? A Marine, NCIS agent who was married four times and had a child? Am I the only one seeing how wrong that sounds?" Senior asked his son the moment he saw him.

"Hi dad. I'm fine. How are you?" Tony said and sat on the couch. He knew he had to make this talk with his father.

"Well obviously I'm not fine Tony. Do you want to tell me what happened yourself?" Senior asked and Tony nobbed. He started talking and he told him everything how they met, about the team, about everything they did together and about Abby of course. Dinozzo Sr thought that Abby was an amazing young lady and he cared about her and he could understand why she loved Gibbs but Tony?

"Tony you've dated all kinds of women and men and I never said anything but I'm not gonna stand back and watch you date a man like this. Have fun with him if you want but don't think that you can bring him into this house or this life." Dinozzo Sr said emphatically.

"One chance. That's all I'm asking. Meet him and then tell me not to be in love with this man. But give him a chance." Tony pleaded and Sr nodded.

"We'll have dinner tomorrow night." Sr said and walked away.

Tony called Abby first and then Gibbs to let them know what had happened and about dinner. Gibbs agreed and they continued talking.

The next day Tony was waiting outside for Gibbs while Sr was next to the pool where Sebastian had placed the table with their food.

"What's so special about this man?" Sr asked suddenly.

"His team loves him and respects him." Sebastian said.

"I don't care about them…"

"Your son is crazy for him. Don't look at me like that. He told me himself." Sebastian said. 'Just great' Sr thought.

"Tony is capable of dropping everything for him. So it would be best if you weren't so against him right now." Sebastian said. A few minutes later Tony appeared with Gibbs by his side. Tony introduced them and they sat on the table.

"What did Mary make?" Tony asked.

"Poulet Chasseur." Sebastian said and Tony grinned.

"What?" Gibbs asked confused.

"The hunter's bird." Tony explained.

"So… is anybody here a hunter?" Gibbs asked.

"No it's just the name of the recipe." Tony answered and they started eating.

"So Agent Gibbs what else are you doing except NCIS?" Sr asked after a while.

"Well I'm building a boat when I have some free time but other than that nothing. Being an NCIS agent is 24/7." Gibbs asked truthfully.

"And do you have enough earnings?"

"You should make that more clear to me. I think we have different views of the word." Gibbs said politely. Or as much as he could.

"Dad enough. What's your point?" Tony asked annoyed.

"You are my only heir Tony. Don't you see my point?"

"DAD."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking Tony." His father said angry.

"My son was born a leader Agent Gibbs. The magazine is just the start of a huge career. A bet he won. The shipping company awaits him. I'm going to retire and I don't have any more children to take care of everything." Dinozzo said.

"That's great. But why do you have the need to tell me that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because ships and magazines don't work well with police work."

"Dad I know what you're doing. It won't work." Tony said and glared at him. "You want to be angry at someone? Fine. But be at the right person. You're angry with me so don't go against Gibbs. So tell me what you want dad. I'm right here." Tony said angry and stood up.

"Tony…" Gibbs went to stop him but Tony wouldn't listen.

"No Gibbs this has to happen. What is it you want dad? What more do you need?" Tony asked.

"Don't be stupid Tony. How do you know he doesn't want you for your money like the others before him?"

"Because he didn't know dad. He didn't know my name or what I looked like but he chose to trust me and love me. He didn't know dad. And really? Was Wendy with me for my money? Or Michael? You chased them away dad. YOU did that. Just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I don't know. So right now I'm only asking you for one thing." Tony said and his voice was calm but pained.

"What?"

"Trust me. I need you to trust me dad. I need you to let me make my own mistakes so I can learn. So what if it doesn't work out? It's not the end of the world. I know you're worried because you don't want me to get hurt again but I need you to trust me in this. You weren't here all these years but you're here now. So be beside me and not against me. Please. Don't make me choose dad. I don't want to lose you now that we're starting over again." Tony said making it clear that if he had to choose he would choose Gibbs something that surprised the two men. Gibbs couldn't believe that Tony stood up to his dad for him and Dinozzo Sr couldn't believe what his son had just said. Tony had never talked to him like that before so he knew that his son was serious about this. Sr may be a lot of things but he loved his son and it was time to prove it.

"Fine. I will be beside you and I'll try to support you. I promise." Sr said and smiled. Tony smiled and hugged his dad. "Thank you" Tony whispered in his ear. Sr turned to Gibbs.

"You hurt my son and I promise they won't be able to find you when I'm done with you." Sr threatened and Gibbs nodded. They shook hands and stayed there looking at each other and smiling.

**Finally Gibbs met Dinozzo Sr. it went well don't you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It had been a week since the night that Gibbs met Dinozzo Sr and things were going great. Or at least the first two days. Because then Gibbs noticed that Tony started to act weird. He continued to meet with the team for lunch every day and he would help them with a case when asked and he still went to Gibbs every night but Gibbs' gut was warning him about something. And it was never wrong. It was like Tony was there but at the same time he wasn't. Like his mind was somewhere else and Gibbs could understand it since the young man was always on the phone with the team from the magazine but it was something else too. Tony was taking some phone calls that he didn't want Gibbs to know about since he was always changing room to answer them. Gibbs was starting to get worried that the young man was sick or something and he wanted to hide it. So Gibbs decided to do something about it.

So a week later Gibbs entered Abby's lab and found her drinking Caf-Pow and listening her music.

"Hey Abs."

"GIBBS!" Abby yelled and hugged him tight. "Do you have a case?"

"No Abs I just wanted to ask you something." Gibbs said serious and Abby turned off her music.

"Did something happen? Are you ok?" Abby asked worried.

"I'm fine Abs. it's about Tony."

"Oh. What's wrong with Tony? Please tell me you guys didn't fight because you know you are perfect for each other and it would be really bad if you guys broke up…"

"Abby. We didn't fight. I just wanted to ask you if there's something wrong with him. You know if he's sick or something."

"Oh. Ok then. And no. he's not sick. As far as I know he's great. We talked last night and he was really happy. Why?" Abby asked worried.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Thanks Abs." Gibbs said, kissed her forehead and left.

If Tony wasn't sick then something else was going on and Abby said that last night Tony was really happy. Last night. The night that they didn't meet because Tony was busy. And he was happy. That only meant one thing and Gibbs really didn't want to think about it. He couldn't think Tony – his Tony with another man. He just couldn't.

When Gibbs left from Abby's lab Abby called Tony.

"Hey TonyBear… I'm fine. Are you ok?... Gibbs was just here and he was worried about you… of course he noticed he's Gibbs… I know you want to surprise him but he thought you were sick so I told him you were fine… ok just don't take long to tell him so he won't worry ok?... ok. Love you. Bye…" Abby said and put her music back on.

That night Tony went to Gibbs place and cooked while waiting for the other man to arrive.

"Hey."

"Hey. I made dinner so go change and then come to eat. It's ready." Tony said and kissed him on the lips. Gibbs was a little stunned to see Tony at his house cooking but he was glad to see the other man. Maybe Tony would tell him what was going on and if he really met someone else maybe he would tell him. Gibbs changed his clothes and went to the kitchen.

"How was your day? Did you get a case?" Tony asked while eating.

"No. It was a calm day." Gibbs said. "What about you? How was your day?"

"It was fine. I went by the company and the magazine because they needed my signature and then I came here." Tony answered.

"Will you come tomorrow from the office?"

"Tomorrow I have a very important meeting but I think that I will come by…" Tony said and Gibbs wanted to ask about that meeting but he hold himself.

"So did anything new happen today?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. I talked with my dad. He has to go to England for a meeting but he'll be back next week." Tony said and Gibbs nodded. Tony knew that Gibbs wanted to know about the secret phone calls but he wanted the other man to actually admit it.

Just then Tony's phone started ringing and he excused himself to answer it. When he came back he saw that Gibbs was upset he just couldn't understand why.

"Something happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. Everything is great." Tony said smiling and Gibbs got up and went to the living room without another word. Tony couldn't understand his reaction. Being worried about him being sick he could understand but Abby assured him that he was fine so why was he angry? It wasn't like he was having an affair or anything… and then it strike him.

'Oh my God. He thinks I'm having an affair…' tony suddenly thought and he actually enjoyed it. It was good to know that Gibbs loved him enough to get jealous.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to give you a massage?" Tony asked smiling.

"I'm fine." Gibbs said a little sharp.

"Ok then. Let's go to sleep. We both have a long day tomorrow." Tony said and Gibbs looked at him shocked.

"You're staying here?" Gibbs asked.

"Well yeah… why, don't you want me to?" Tony asked teasing. Gibbs just looked at him and he couldn't understand just what the hell was happening. Tony's odd behavior led him to either him being sick or having an affair. Abby assured him that Tony wasn't sick and Tony's behavior tonight was really strange. He cooked for him and wanted to stay the night.

Gibbs got up and together they went to bed.

The following morning Gibbs went to the office and a little later the rest of the team came and suddenly around ten p.m. the elevator opened and Tony came out wearing one of his expensive suits smiling.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Ziva asked since she saw him first and McGee and Gibbs looked up.

"I have a meeting with Vance." Tony said.

"You? Why? Did something happen?" McGee asked worried.

"No everything is fine. It's great actually. We just need to talk about something. I'll see you guys later." Tony said and he went upstairs. Gibbs' phone rang telling them that they had a dead petty officer so the team didn't have the chance to learn more about the meeting.

**sorry it took me so long. i hope you like it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Tony's meeting with Vance ended the team hadn't come back yet so he left a note at McGee's desk telling them that he had to go to the magazine and he left. It took the team two days to solve the case and during that time Gibbs didn't see Tony more than an hour. So when the case was solved Gibbs ordered the team to come late the next morning ( which meant at nine a.m.) and he went home to find Tony.

They had dinner and Gibbs worked a little at his boat and then they went to sleep. When morning came they were eating breakfast when Tony suddenly spoke.

"Can you take tomorrow off?"

"Why? Did something happen?" Gibbs asked worried.

"No everything is fine. I just want you to take tomorrow off." Tony said calm.

"I can't take a day off with no reason Tony." Gibbs said a little angry that Tony wasn't telling what was going on.

"There is a reason. I just can't tell you what. Vance has already agreed you just have to submit the document."

"What? You talked to Vance about this? Is that why you met with him a few days ago? Why do you want a whole day Tony? I'm sure whatever you want to tell me you can do it at anytime." Gibbs said remembering that Tony was acting strange all this time and the fact that he might have an affair.

"Do you really want to do this now Gibbs?" Tony asked getting angry himself.

"Actually I do. I didn't have you for a coward Tony. So please tell me why are you acting so strange Tony?" Gibbs asked angry and a little scared.

"You're an idiot. I'm not acting strange Jethro. I'm just happy. What's so strange about that? Have you really forgotten what is like to be happy that you find it strange?"Tony said calmly.

"I'm not the one that has secret conversations on the phone. And I'm not the one keeping secrets." Gibbs shouted angry.

"Jethro I don't have secrets from you. Whatever you have asked me I answered. And the only reason that I don't want you to listen to my secret conversations is because of what I'm planning for tomorrow. This by the way doesn't give you the reason to doubt me." Tony said calm.

"I'm just worried Tony." Gibbs said not wanting to admit that he thought Tony had an affair.

"You don't have to be. I'm fine. I promise. Just do as I asked you and take tomorrow off." Tony said a little sad.

"Ok Tony. So what are we doing tomorrow?" Gibbs asked curious.

"You'll find out tomorrow. You should go or you'll be late." Tony said and got up to clean the table. Gibbs really didn't want to leave things like that but Tony was right. If he stayed more he would be late for work.

The day was finally over so Gibbs sent everyone home and he went to find Abby. She was acting strange, she was happier than usual and jumping all day long.

"Hey Abs" Gibbs said once in the lab where Abby was dancing and jumping around.

"Hey Gibbs. What are you doing here? Didn't you send the others home?" Abby asked and continued jumping with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something." Gibbs started.

"Ok. But don't ask me where Tony is taking you because I can't tell you. I promised Tony." Abby said and Gibbs growled.

"Fine." He said and turned to leave.

"Gibbs. Tony is really excited about this so don't be so grumpy. I promise you'll love it. Just wear some casual clothes and be yourself and everything will work out." Abby said smiling at him and Gibbs smiled back. He would just have to wait to find out.

Next day came… well not as fast as Gibbs wanted. He spend most of the night tossing and turning around until he gave up and went to work on his boat. Around six he made coffee (the third one actually) took a bath and got dressed. A few hours later Tony arrived with a goofy smile on his face.

"Morning Jethro." Tony said and kissed him. When he pulled back he took a closer look of Gibbs.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Tony asked worried.

"Sure." Gibbs said but avoided looking him in the eyes so Tony knew that he was lying.

"It's your day off Jethro. You should try to sleep more at nights. I know you have a lot on your head but it's not like you're running a company that influences the economy of the country… Chill out a little." Tony said and made himself a coffee.

"So are you ready for today?" Tony asked excited.

"Are we eating with your father again? Should I change my clothes?" Gibbs asked trying to find out Tony's plans.

"Your clothes are perfect and my father left for England yesterday." Tony said.

"Are we going to make any stops? Do you need anything for the road?" Gibbs kept asking.

"No and no. Jethro stop asking me questions hoping that I'll tell you something useful cause I won't. Everything is ready. All we need is your back pack and we can go."

"We're staying the night?" Gibbs asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Grab your back pack Jethro." Tony ordered and went to the car. Gibbs stayed there stunned until he heard the car. He quickly grabbed his bag, keys and phone and hurried after Tony.

Half an hour later they stopped in front of a beautiful house with a garden and a swing.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked surprised when he saw Tony looking a little scared.

"This is my house. I come here when I want to get away from everything. It's in a different name so not many people know about it." Tony said and they got out of the car.

"Is anyone here?" Gibbs asked seeing another car.

"Yep. The reason we're here." Tony answered and stepped in the garden with Gibbs right beside him.

"Tony?"

"We're here to meet my daughter." Tony said with a smile and just then a girl with a blue dress ran from the house into Tony's arms.

"DADDY!"

**Finally Gibbs will meet Tony's daughter. so what do you think?**


End file.
